


The Best is Yet to Come

by MiaGarrett



Series: Joxer the Mighty....Warlord [2]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGarrett/pseuds/MiaGarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-two years later, Joxer makes a startling discovery in his lover's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains references to child abuse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here so don't sue. Renaissance does.

***********************  
Joxer looked around his lover's room when he walked through the door. While he'd been here many, many times he never really noticed it before. There had always been something much more interesting to look at. Joxer's eyes grew distant when he saw the large bed dominating the room.

Oh, the stories it could tell. Hot bodies intertwined with each other, straining for completion. Reaching for that total unity that was felt right at climax.

He shook his head clear. Ares and he had just finished dinner together after a few weeks of being apart when Ares had been needed to settle a conflict between two warlords. So Joxer was alone and he wanted to use this time to explore a bit. He saved the bedroom for last. After walking through the other rooms he went in there to prepare a little surprise for Ares to find when he got back.

'It's larger than I thought.' Joxer thought to himself as he looked around the room. While the rest of the temple was done in blacks, grays, and silver. The room showed more color. Bold reds, greens, and blues were mixed with black in the room. Thick carpets covered the floor around the bed and in front of the fire. Silk sheets, thick bed spreads and large plumb down pillows covered the bed.

'Definitely the room of a sensualist.' Joxer told himself in anticipation of the night to come.

A large set of shelves that held weapons and maps covered one wall. He looked closer at the shelves and noticed something totally out of place among the knives and other various armaments.

"A toy? Why does Ares have a toy in here?" He decided to look closer at it.

He grinned, "Not just any toy it seems. An Ares doll. Wonder where he got it." 

He reached out and picked it up. When his hand touched the doll, an stab of pain went through his head.

With the doll clutched to his chest, he sat down before the fire. *Re!*

While in the field, listening to two commanders arguing before him. He heard a voice call out, *Re!*. Twenty-two years later and the link was still there between Ares and the doll.

'Joxer! That came from the doll!' Ares grew concerned and turned toward his warriors.

"ENOUGH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He then told them what he wanted and left no room for discussion. "And if I don't get it, you're heads will end up on pikes."

At those words he disappeared. He entered his bedroom and found Joxer on the floor clutching the doll.

"Oh, Joxer." He sat behind his love and took Joxer in his arms.

Joxer looked up when he felt Ares take him into his arms and said, "Look it's Re. I got him as a birthday present from Mother. I couldn't quite say Ares, so it came out 'Re'. I forgot all about him."

He turned around, facing his lover with the doll between them. "Why do you have him?"

Ares gave Joxer a quick kiss, "Your father had thrown the doll away, I pulled it from the trash heap. Think. When was the last time you saw him?"

Joxer looked puzzled for a minute. "The last time he was there was when I was talking to some friends of father's. Something I said angered him and he sent me to my room...." Joxer's voice trailed off as he remembered what happened afterwards.

"Father began hitting me. It was bad that time." Joxer said sadly.

"You had a concussion. When you finally woke up you had changed." Ares told him.

"Changed? How?" Joxer asked him.

"When you first came to my attention, you were only three. But at five, you started showing promise as a excellent warrior. The stories you told me, or well the doll me, of make believe battles were good. The strategies sound. I even ended up using a few in battles later." Thinking back to the younger Joxer, he was amazed to find that he didn't miss him.

"What?" Joxer was amazed.

"Yes, me, Ares, the God of War. Using battle strategies that a five year old came up with. Still boggles my mind." Ares pulled Joxer closer.

"But I'm not that Joxer any more." Joxer tried to pull away, "If you hoping that..."

"No, no, love. Not at all." Ares tried to reassure him. "I firmly believe that that Joxer and I would have never ended up like this. What I had planned for him would have destroyed him in the end. I much prefer this Joxer. You."

"But why? I'll never be a good enough warrior." Joxer was getting upset.

"You are a gentle, kind man. I need that in my life. I want to be able to come home to you, and have you restore my soul with you vitality. Your life." Ares tried to comfort him.

"But.." Ares stopped him with a kiss that reached into the depth of Joxer's soul.

"Hush, it doesn't matter. I've got plenty of warriors, willing to die for me. If you were a great warrior, you would probably end up in Tartarus sooner, rather than later. I want you here, with me. I'm selfish that way. So sue me." Ares had placed his hands under Joxer's shirt and was stroking his back. He started biting Joxer's neck.

"Uh..." Joxer was having troubled concentrating. "Oh yeah, right there."

"Come. Lets go somewhere more comfortable." Ares stood up and reached for Joxer's hand. Joxer deserved more than a romp on the floor. Romps are good and all, but this time called for something more.

Joxer looked at his hand for a moment, considering. He looked down at the doll and reached for his life's hand. As the grasped hands, Ares pulled Joxer up and into his arms.

Before Ares could start kissing him again, Joxer pulled away. "What..." A quick peck and then, "Just a second." Joxer walked over to the shelves and put the doll  
back where had found it. 'This was a toy for a different Joxer. I'm not him and never will be. I much prefer my Ares. Let the other Joxer have Re.'

He turned around and looked into Ares eyes. He saw understanding there and love. A love that he returned with every fiber of his being.

Ares took both of Joxer's hands into his and pulled him toward the bed, walking backwards. Before Ares could walk into it, he turned around and pushed Joxer back onto the coverlet.

Ares looked at Joxer. He had made Joxer and his clothes disappear a few seconds ago. So he looked at the alabaster skin over toned muscles, gleamed against the royal blue spread.

'Oh yeah! I much prefer this Joxer.' Ares leaned over Joxer and started kissing him, gently nipping the bottom one and pulling on it.

Joxer let a low moan and started touching Ares every where he could reach. When he couldn't get to the parts he wanted, he gripped Ares' arms and pulled.

Ares settled on top of Joxer and made his way down Joxer's neck, licking.

Joxer giggled.

When Ares heard the giggled, he looked up at Joxer's face and grinned.

"You thought something was funny?" Ares asked him.

Joxer stopped and looked down into the brown eyes that were laughing. "No, not funny. Just waiting for you to on with it."

Ares shook his head and started licking the fine skin again. Tasting the salt and sweat. When he got to the nipples, he took one between his teeth and pulled. A small wail came from man below him.

With another lick and kiss, he went over to the other one. Same reaction. 'Humm. Interesting.'

With a sudden movement, he was pulled up and his mouth plundered. Joxer tongue swept over Ares teeth and down his throat. 'Someone is impatient.'

Ares reached down and felt Joxer's cock. The silky skin was hot and smooth. It was already leaking heavily. Ares released his mouth from Joxer's with a sound of protest. 'Oh, he's ready.'

"Wait, let me..." He called up a small vial of oil and poured some onto his fingers.

He stared into Joxer's eyes when he inserted one finger into the tight channel. He saw the passion flare in Joxer eyes and they grew darker.

He searched for his lover's prostate. When his finger brushed over it, Joxer jumped and his cock jerked.

Another finger entered and he started making scissoring motions. Relaxing the muscles some more.

Ares jerked seconds later. Joxer's hand had made it's way down Ares chest and settled onto his groin. Joxer started fondling the tight sacs below Ares rod.

Ares looked back up into Joxer's face and saw the mischievous look on it. He grinned and inserted a third finger. When Joxer realized what had happened, he had his hand wrapped around Ares' cock and started pumping it. Ares leaned up and kissed him.

While still kissing Joxer, Ares moved between Joxer's legs and pulled them wide.

He lubed up his cock and slowly pushed into Joxer. Joxer let out a small scream and started pushing up onto Ares. Taking him all the way in.

Ares let a long, low moan. He pulled out and pushed back in. Leaning on one arm, he wrapped the other around Joxer and pulled him up into a sitting position. Joxer looked down at Ares and twisted his hips. Ares moaned again and gripped Joxer's hips.

The settled into a rhythm of give and take that lasted for several minutes. Then Joxer stiffened and relaxed onto Ares shoulders.

When Ares felt the tightening of the inner muscles, he stifled a shout into Joxer's neck. And released his come into Joxer.

He and Joxer fell back onto the bed, still joined. After a few minutes, Ares pulled out of Joxer. Both mumbled at the loss they felt.

With an after thought, Ares cleaned them. Both settled into each others arm, sound asleep.

Over on his shelf, Re looked on.

The end.


End file.
